This invention relates to an inductive device comprising a ferromagnetic core having two approximately U-shaped core halves which are connected together with their limbs facing each other so that they enclose a core window and each of which is constructed substantially from a packet of mutually parallel strips of amorphous ferro-magnetic material.
A core for such a device is known, for example, from JP.A-58-148 418 (See Patent Abstracts of Japan, Vol. 7, No. 267, p. 2E213). Such cores are also known as "C" or "U" cores. They may be formed, for example, by winding a ribbon of an amorphous ferromagnetic material (for example, one of the materials described in DE-A-2 546 676) about a winding mandrel until the desired number of turns has been reached, after which the core is annealed and is impregnated with a binder (for example, a suitable synthetic resin). The core is then severed into two C or U-shaped halves, for example, by means of a grinding tool. Said halves are then connected together with their limbs facing each other.